Winnie the Pooh vs The Mummy (1999)
Winnie the Pooh vs The Mummy is a first upcoming film to be made by CarltonHeroes. It will appear nearly in a future. Plot In Thebes, Egypt, 1,290 BC, high priest Imhotep engaged in an affair with Anck-su-Namun, the mistress of Pharaoh Seti I. When the Pharaoh discovered their tryst, Imhotep and Anck-su-Namun murdered the monarch. As Seti's guards arrive, Imhotep fled while Anck-su-Namun killed herself, intending for Imhotep to resurrect her. After Anck-su-Namun's burial, Imhotep and his priests stole her corpse and travelled to Hamunaptra, the city of the dead, where they began the resurrection ceremony. However, they were intercepted by Seti's guards before the ritual could be completed, and Anck-su-Namun's soul was sent back to the Underworld. Imhotep's priests were mummified alive; Imhotep was sentenced to immortal agony, condemned to suffer the Hom Dai curse, buried alive with flesh-eating scarab beetles. He was buried under high security, sealed away in a sarcophagus at the feet of a statue of the Egyptian god Anubis, and kept under strict surveillance by warriors known as the Medjai; for all humanity would be doomed should he resurface. Over 3000 years later in 1926, when Winnie the Pooh and friends (along with Timon, Pumbaa, Mr. Peabody and Sherman) arrive and meet Evelyn, a Cairo librarian and aspiring Egyptologist, her brother, Jonathan presents them an intricate box and map which Jonathan says he found in Thebes. After the pair discover the map leads to Hamunaptra, Jonathan reveals he stole it from an American adventurer named Rick O'Connell, currently in prison. Evelyn and Jonathan visit Rick; he tells them that he knows the location of the city because his unit of the French Foreign Legion found the location years ago. He makes a deal with Evelyn to reveal the location of Hamunaptra, in exchange for Evelyn saving Rick from being hanged. When Yogi Bear, Cindy and Boo-Boo (who appear) reunited with Pooh and friends, Rick leads them and Evelyn and Jonathan's small expedition to the city, where the group encounters a band of American treasure hunters led by the famed British Egyptologist Dr. Allen Chamberlain and guided by Beni Gabor, a cowardly former comrade of Rick. Shortly after reaching Hamunaptra, the expeditions are attacked by the Medjai, led by the warrior Ardeth Bay. Ardeth warns them of the evil buried in the city, but despite his warning, the two expeditions continue to excavate in separate portions of the city. Evelyn searches for the Book of Amun-Ra, a solid gold book reportedly capable of taking life away, but comes across the remains of Imhotep instead. The team of Americans, meanwhile, discover a box containing the black Book of the Dead, accompanied by canopic jars carrying Anck-su-Namun's preserved organs; Chamberlain steals the Book of the Dead while each of the Americans pockets a jar as loot. Before opening the box, Chamberlain reads an engraving saying that any and all who open the box are cursed if Imhotep is awakened. The men ignore the warnings, but Beni refuses to assist them, and flees. Not far away, Jafar, Maleficent, Hades, Cruella De Vil, Gaston, Mother Gothel, Hans, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed (The Lion King), King Candy, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Dr. Facilier, Scar, Ursula, Lady Treamine, The Grand Duke of Owls, Yzma, Shere Khan and Kaa discover that Pooh and his other pals had found the mummy and plot to get their revenge on them. At night, Evelyn takes the Book of the Dead and reads a page aloud, accidentally awakening Imhotep. The expeditions flee to Cairo, but Imhotep follows them with the help of Beni and the villains, who bargain with Imhotep; the antagonist promises not to kill Beni in return. Imhotep absorbs the life from the American expedition, returning to full strength. Seeking a way to stop Imhotep, Rick, Evelyn and Jonathan meet Ardeth at a museum. After Evelyn reveals that Imhotep referred to her as Anck-su-Namun in Hamunaptra, Ardeth and museum curator Terrence Bay hypothesize that Imhotep wants to resurrect his lover again and will do so by sacrificing Evelyn. Evelyn muses that if the Book of the Dead brought Imhotep back to life, the Book of Amun-Ra can kill him again. After discovering the location of the Book, Imhotep corners the group with an army of slaves. Evelyn agrees to accompany Imhotep if he spares the lives of the rest of the group. Imhotep goes back on his word and the villains kidnap Cindy and leave his slaves to kill the group anyway. However, Rick discovers an entrance to the sewers and they escape. Terrence sacrifices himself to buy the others time to escape. Imhotep, Evelyn, Beni and the villains return to Hamunaptra, pursued by Rick, Jonathan, Ardeth, Winnie the Pooh, Yogi and pals. The battle follows with Mr. Peabody defeating Hades. The Road Rovers make their appearence to help Pooh and friends to battle Ursula. They fight her and tells her to get lost until she vows that she will get Pooh and friends next time. Tigger fights the Duke and uses his flashlight to scare him away. Evelyn and Cindy are rescued after an intense battle with Imhotep's mummified priests, and she reads from the Book of Amun-Ra. Imhotep becomes mortal, and Rick stabs him, forcing him into the River of Death. Cruella, Maleficent, Jafar, Gaston, Hans, King Candy, Mother Gothel, Shere Khan, Kaa, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Dr. Facilier, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and Scar disappear after telling them that they will get them next time. Rapidly decaying, Imhotep leaves the world of the living, vowing revenge with the same words he carved into his sarcophagus, Death is only the beginning. While looting treasure from the pyramid, Beni accidentally sets off an ancient booby trap and is trapped by a swarm of flesh-eating scarabs as Hamunaptra collapses into the sand. The heroes escape, although they lose the Book of Amun-Ra in the process. Rick, Jonathan and Evelyn ride off into the sunset on a pair of camels laden with Beni's treasure. Scenes #The Beginning in Ancient Egypt #Battle in Hamunaptra #Pooh and friends meet Evelyn and Joathan #Freeing Rick O'Connell #Aboarding the boat #Journey to Hamunaptra #Search of the Mummy #The villain's revenge #The Plague #The Mummy's Appearance #Packing things #The fireballs #Imhotep's power #Imhotep's slaves #Flight across the desert #Rescuing Evelyn and Cindy #Battling Imhotep and the villains #Returning home Trivia *Mr. Peabody and Sherman will join the team. * Yogi Bear, Cindy Bear and Boo-Boo Bear will make their appearance and join the team in the end of the film. *The Road Rovers will make their appearance to help Pooh and friends to defeat the villains and join the team. *Timon, Pumbaa, Shere Khan, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed (The Lion King), Cruella De Vil, King Candy (Turbo), Hans (Frozen), Yzma,Gaston, Mother Gothel, Captain Hook, Lady Treamine, Scar, and The Evil Schemers will guest star in this film. *The villains will work for Imhotep. *The Storyline Continues in [[Winnie the Pooh Says The Mummy Returns|''Winnie the Pooh Says The Mummy Returns]] and ''Pooh's Adventures of The Mummy 3: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor''.'' Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:CarltonHeroes Category:Action/Adventure films